1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a test board unit and an apparatus for testing a semiconductor chip including the same. More particularly, the various embodiments relate to a test board unit capable of decreasing a temperature in a test board, providing a uniform temperature in a test board, and an apparatus for testing a semiconductor chip including the test board unit.
2. Related Art
Generally, after a fabrication (FAB) process is performed in a semiconductor fabrication process, a test process for testing electrical characteristics of a semiconductor chip may be performed on the semiconductor chip. According to the test process, the semiconductor chip is mounted on a test board in a test chamber. For example, the test process may include a burn-in test process in which the semiconductor chip performs normally or abnormally in a temperature higher than room temperature.
However, in the burn-in test process, test results may not have high reliability due to a temperature difference between a central portion and an edge portion of the test board.